Randomness prt 1
by ZOMG ima robot xD
Summary: this is the co. author Rouzeki's story...dont mind his lack of y'know...writing and spelling R et R OOCness [holy frigg! updated]
1. oh noes the handi's

yugo: god damit do i have to do this

kenji: yeah

yugo: FINE! welcome to the porn(enternet) we have a bunch of porn(infomation) about porn(porn)

kenji: god damit yugo ill do it then

kenji:we are virus thats in ur computer

uriko hits kenji in the back of the head: u two shut up ur not fucking viruses use dont even have a computer

yugo : i do pullls out a cardboard box with the words computer on it i bought it off ebay for only 20000$

kenji: SWEET can i play

yugo: no its for porn perpersous only

alice hits yugo : yugo stop being such a horny mutt

yugo:...10 mins later HEYYY IM NOT A STOP

kenjiraises his hand :ohhh ohh got an important question ohh over here

alice: what kenji

kenji: i forgot

rouzeki: rightt... wth is wrong with u pplz

they all turn around to see buzashit on the roof

buzashit: I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD BWAHAHAHA AHH falls of the roof and kills the rubber duckie

ROUZEKI: U KILLED THE RUBBER DUCKIE! freaks out and killsbuzashit

kenji: sniffle sniffle rip rubber duckieeveryone starts crying

yugo: he still owes me a new house he turns around and theres a card board box that said to yugo from duckie

yugo: YAYSS HE REMEMBERED

kenji:looks it the great mole!he points to some random mole eating

yugo:umm whats so great about him

kenji: dont u see

yugo:no

kenji: he has ears

yugo:doesnt everybody

kenji:O yeah oh well

rouzeki:im standing here with idiots

yugo:heyyy im not standing

rouzeki: and a dumb ass handicap

yugo:HEYYY I DONT HAVE A ASS

rouzeki: SHUT THE FUCK UP

long: ahh rouzeki how is it going my ( some long word that i dont know)

rouzeki: AND NOW A NERD

long: i undebtiedly think im not cool

rouzeki: ya... go shit(sit) in the coner

long: thats were i live

rouzeki:WTF IS UR PROBLEM AHHHH runs away from the handis)

keniji:OHH OHH i remember my important question

alice: what was it

kenji:can i go to the bathroom

alice: ... GO FUCK YOUR SELF!


	2. Subliminal Messages

some random story i made when i was bored so i couldnt think of a topic so i just put what i did wow i just notice that it has a long title:D

kenji: wtf what monkey made this

yugol: it was kong remember were all in his command cuz his fat ass is takeing over the moon

kenji:(wiredly looks at yugo) are u 100 percent a dumb ass or 100 percent A FUCKING MORAN!

yugo: u silly a moran isnt a food

Naruto: RAMEN! IS RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! MR NOODLES!!! BELIVE ohh a nickel  
Kenji: GOD DAMNIT HOW THE FUCK DID U GET Here

naruto:i read the sighn free ramen if u be a bitch for an hour

Kenji; turns n looks at buzabitch

buza: ummmm ummm

yugo n naruto run after him but he pulls out a stop sighn and they stop so he can get away

kenji:morans...

long; kenji wtf are they doing

kenji: i wished i knew

they stare at yugo feeling his head while naruto watches a ramen commercial

long: right,,,, well kenji i head that u OHH a quater

kenji: ohh so u herd that i OHH SWEET A DOLLAR

long; how many times did u ohh awsome 5 dollar bill

kenji: 90235 times that was some intense shit i mean all that ohh 10 dollas

long: so rikos no longer a virgin eh

kenji; what scence when i thought we were talking about me beating the bloody roar records

long,uhhh yaa thats what i ment hehe uhhh

yugo; im a penis!

kenji;ya go do that somewere else

yugo ; to the navy they got seamen there

Naruto : AND rAmEN

ed: ARE U APPLYING THAT IM A PIPED BEAN COCK SUCKING MIGIT

kenji: yes

ed: HOW DID U KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!

kenji: cuz it says that on ur shirt

ed; ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,10 days laterr ohh so thats why my boy friend dumped me

kong; lOOK A ant stomps on ed and kills him

kenji: that was quite irioniq

long: how so

kenji; hes said he was small and someone mistaken him for a ant

long: tou che

some random freanch guy; sAC RE BLU ITS A MONKEY o o  
)  
()  
kenji; look its uranus

long; were

kenji: u dont know were u ass is? wow and i thought yugo was stupid

long; hey i GOT MY giD HID N My STD!

kenji; lol u got a sexual transmitted desieses

naruto; like kakashi says ur a whore !

yugo; i wanna be kakashi

kenji: damnit i wish u were kakashi then id get half the fucking words u say

yugo;why thank you

kenji; that wasnt a compliment

yugo:... ummm umm well ur a toast

kenji; well ur a necrofellicac(someone that rapes dead bodies)

yugo; im not a food  
uriko; kenji!!!

kenji:Yipes she found me runs to kfc because its finger lickin good (hint to self by kfc)

(hint to u SMOKE!)

kenji : man i need a (SMOKE!)

yugo: ya me to i need a (SMOKE!)

long:u guys all suck cuz i got (DAMIT ARE U SMOKEING yET)

tbc if im no longer lazy ,,,,,

SMOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
